The Spirit of the Phoenix
by JadeFighter
Summary: this story bout pan and trunks.. for now... those who read i hope you enjoy and if you want review too PLZZ i wanna know if everyone likes the story or not so PLZ let me know, new chapters should be up soon laterz... JadeFighter
1. First Impressions

Disclaimer- Dragon Ball Z is NOT mine. even if I wish it was because they  
made pan a whiny brat.. But enough ranting. ill give you the gist of this  
story is about and how long it'll be.  
This story will be about pans struggles with her emotions and with others.  
love, betrayal, pride, stubbornness, battle of wills, and clash of  
interests. which side will Pan choose? What will affect these life  
depending choices? And who will end up being the true love she's wanted  
since she met trunks. but he may not be the one for her. but I warn you.  
this will be full of LONG chapters and LONG ongoing. So those with little  
or no patience this warning is for you. but I hope you like it anyways. o  
well this is my first long fiction so enjoy please.  
O and this is mainly dbz but later on you'll see other elements in later  
chapters that stem from x-men to just about anything so if you see  
something familiar don't be alarmed or surprised  
O one more thing is ages (a/n my story, my ages.. reason for ages explained  
later)  
Pan 17  
Trunks 18  
Goten 17  
Bra 16  
Solin (my char) 19  
Marron 17  
  
Chapter One  
First Impressions  
Capsule corp.  
Trunks had just come home to capsule corp. only to find no one in sight. He  
sighed and went about taking his things inside the house, went upstairs and  
put his bag of capsules on the floor in his room. He was not surprised when  
he found everything to be the same as he left it. Slowly he proceeded to  
the kitchen for a "in between lunch and afternoon snack" snack, when he  
heard a noise coming from the separate building which was quite loud. From  
what he could discern it was a loud clank and a hissed curse. His eyebrows  
shot up at the colorful language and went on his way to see what had caused  
such a thing. When he entered the construction building the thing that  
grabbed his attention was the huge capsule ship before him. It was utterly  
gigantic glowing and almost light catching metallic purple. He was  
distracted from his scrutiny of the ship when he heard something muffled...  
like a soft whisper. He walked over to study the source of the noise which  
he was certain was where he had heard the shout from but when he looked  
under the ship side all he saw was some hair dangling down over the edge.  
Curious, he semi-crawled under the ship and tugged the hair gently only to  
find himself flattened all the way against the opposite wall with a foot  
holding his neck in its most uncomfortable place. Which had strangled any  
words he might have yelled in reply to the sharp pain in his jaw where the  
foot had first landed its attention. He discontinued studying the foot  
which had now slackened only slightly and he looked up only to meet with a  
set of very relief stricken eyes. The eyes. he was almost certain he had  
seen them before. the deep purple and the most emotion telling eyes he had  
ever seen. But it couldn't be could it? .  
His thoughts were interrupted by the blunt question  
"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on someone like that, eh?" was the  
black haired, definitely not beating around the bush, woman, and yes woman.  
His sigh obviously showed his mountain of the relief, o yes it could be  
"Sup pan?" he asked with a signature smirk and only her eyes told of her  
knowing smirk.  
"I surprised someone finally recognized me since I got back from Namek, all  
the others did was asked who I was and why was I talking to them, great  
homecoming eh?" she said grimly.  
"Yeah, almost as good as being thrown against the wall and the life almost  
choked out of you" he once again smirked. Pan only scoffed of his reply not  
in the least concerned.  
"That's was you get for trying to sneak up on me," she looked almost  
thoughtful for a second and then continued, "and since when are you so  
fragile, good god, don't be such a baby I'm sure it didn't hurt THAT bad  
right strong man?" he had much to say to that little comment, but Trunks  
just let it go for now. Finally, he was released from his painful posture  
when she graciously removed her foot from his throat (YAY)  
"So what are you doing here anyway?"  
"What I need a reason to be here?" Pan asked back snidely which a tone only  
Trunks himself could have picked up on so fast. o yes, definitely isn't  
gonna' be boring around here.  
"Well," he started off slowly, "unless you enjoy the pleasure of my fathers  
company, seeing as he's most hospitable." which earned a fit of outrageous  
laughter coming from Trunks laughing at his own joke and a barely heard  
snort from Pan  
"It's about time you got back" she said as soon as she could form words  
without losing her control over her laughter which was begging to be  
released for even just a moment. Slowly she strolled back to the side of  
the ship and started to gather the tools to be put away. While he watched  
her progress he could help the remark that escaped his lips.  
"Glad to know I was missed, eh?" He said playfully and the only answer he  
got was a wrench thrown at his head and a barely audible "smart ass"  
comment.  
"Uncomfortable silence"  
"So what are you working on Pan? How to throw a wrench at a poor,  
unsuspecting family friend?" he asked innocently  
"HA, innocent my ass, bitch!"  
"My, my Pan, it seems along with your manners you've forgotten how to act  
like a lady" which earned him a quick "BOOT TO THE HEAD" no no, literally a  
boot thrown at his head from the bag she was holding with the tools in it.  
"OW!!! THAT HURTS YOU KNOW!!!" he cried after the shock had been gone from  
his now throbbing skull trying his best to appear offended  
This only got him a coy  
"No shit, Sherlock." From Pan, who was smirking.  
"That really hurt, I'm not just saying that."  
"And I don't really care" she said with the evil smirk still held in place  
and she started to walk away to outside but stopped and turned her head  
just the slightest to add, "and I'm not just saying that." With a  
satisfying groan from Trunks she continued on her way outside, Leaving  
trunks with his thoughts. 'Yup' he thought 'she definitely isn't a little  
girl anymore'. The rambunctious little girl he had known was gone, replaced  
by the new Pan. Long dark raven's hair that now fell almost to her ankles,  
the dark purple eyes which seemed even darker if at all possible. Not to  
mention a flawless complexion and a figure that could only be a woman's  
replaced her tomboyish style but still held the power of a well-trained  
fighter. Gone was the orange bandana, letting her hair flow free with the  
wind that carried its waves of softness along its occasional breezes, and  
her usual outfit was gone, replaced by a short, gray hooded sweatshirt with  
a pair of loose but tight jeans along with her almost demanded usual.  
sneakers. But that wasn't even the most obvious change, if he could even  
believe that much. Her attitude had also seemed to have taken a drastic  
change. she was no longer, even the slightest bit, unsure of herself. gone  
were the timid questions, but the fiery spirit that never, ever would have  
admitted defeat in battle or the determined soul that would never have  
backed down from a promised, good fight, was still there, placed cleverly  
behind a unwavering mask of indifference. But it wasn't like she was hiding  
the feelings; she just wasn't expressing them as a normal person would with  
all the fluff and banter. And apparently she had no qualms about cussing,  
which was fine by Trunks; he hated it when people took the long way around,  
as in taking over two hours to say what could be said in less than 30  
seconds. Ah yes. Straightforward was a good word or maybe even blunt but  
one thing was for sure. Pan Son was nobody's fool, nobody's. Finally  
snapped out of his deep thinking and continued his way out of the storage  
building. When he reached to entrance, he was once again surprised to find  
the very source of his confusion leaning against the outside wall by the  
doorway. As he raised his eyebrows in question of her actions, she read his  
mind.  
"I remember a certain promise someone made to me before he left ever so  
abruptly" she stated simply, as if he should already know what she was  
thinking. And with a smirk on his face that told her all, she knew he did.  
Spar time.  
"You could at least let me get something to eat first, you know." He  
complained  
"Your right, I could, but I'm not going to, seeing as you told me I'd need  
all the help I could get when we sparred after your return." She stated as  
the vivid memory flooded back to her.  
Flashback  
"Where are you going this time Trunks and how come I can't come with you?"  
,asked a younger and much more vulnerable Pan Son with tears standing in  
her eyes that were threatening to run down her small pale cheeks.  
"I'm going to another universe with my father to discuss what to do with a  
solar system that's been causing a lot of problems for all the other ones.  
I promise I'll be back before too long kiddo, come on, and cheer up.",  
trunks said with a voice meant to sooth her sadness. And thankfully it  
worked and the pools in her eyes dried up with the bright smile that now  
occupied her once pouting face.  
"Okay, and since your going you have to promise me something for when you  
get back", Pan said slyly which had trunks thinking of how much he wanted  
to groan at what on earth it could be. But he allowed Pan to continue with  
a confirming nod. And with that she took a deep breath and continued.  
"As soon as you get back we spar so you can see how strong I've gotten, and  
you got to promise that you won't hold anything back okay, please?" pleaded  
Pan. Who was now begging him with an disturbingly unwavering look of  
determination that promised she would not give in even the slightest bit  
until he promised on his own life if need be. Finally he decided to relent  
granting her wish with the only two words she would ever have accepted.  
"I promise." Trunks said with a voice that rang with a trust that he would  
keep it even if it killed him. He would never have even thought of  
disappointing such an impressionable child that she had been then.  
end flashback  
And of course he wouldn't start now.  
"Then let's go shorty, eh?" he teased.  
"Sorry to say this but I not short anymore I mean c'mon I'm almost as tall  
as you. faggot." She slipped in right before he was going to retort and now  
he just stood with his mouth open staring at her in shock. Sauntering past  
him she looked back at him, waiting for him to start walking again.  
It must have been about 9 million replies that trunks had thought of to say  
back before that last comment from her but now his mind was as blank as his  
expression. Pan, sweet little Pan, who had adored him as a child had just  
called him a faggot. finally he gained enough sense to continue walking but  
still was not letting it go that easily. When he walked past her he  
whispered a very audible sentence, one that he knew would be equal to hers  
"Kids these days." But if he was expecting her to blow up at him as usual,  
he was sorely disappointed.  
"Resorting to that eh? I guess your jokes have reached the bottom of the  
barrel huh? She said with lightning wit.  
"Well it looks you've won the battle of words but not the real battle..  
Eheheheh."  
"Gee, and I thought we were sparring."  
"same thing angel" trunks clarified.  
"sure it is." Pan replied with the first expression she had made with her  
entire face. a frown.  
  
EW A CLIFFIE!!!! YAY!!!! Gotta love um dontcha? Well I hope I'm doing ok  
for my first fic. Flames or fan accepted. just don't be cruel please. sniff  
sniff. I might suffer emotional trauma sniff sniff. LATERZ new chapter  
should be up sooner rather than later: D  
Signing out  
Jade.  
PS ty for reading plz review O and again this is mainly DBZ or DBGT  
whichever... Who cares but it has some other element of other stuff from  
anime to books to movies so don't be alarmed it just part of the fanfic.  
Most of the other elements will show up in later chapters but you get the  
point right?  
Top of Form  
Bottom of Form 


	2. My Immortal

DISCLAIMER- DBZ OR DBGT IS NOT MINE AND WILL NEVER BE. I GUESS. Der. if it  
was my stories would be on TOONAMI and not in a fan fiction, which I prefer  
it to be on a sight. nicer people/critics. well that's Hello, hello, and  
hello again peoples I hoped you like this chapter. I hope you like this one  
even more, o and if you think things should go faster tell me. I still  
might not change it. but I haven't decided yet.  
Pan-Chan42 TY VERY MUCH though I like most of the stories with pan they  
always seem to base it on her exaggeration of her emotions and kind of  
makes her seem desperate and bitchy at the least SO TY FOR NOTICING HEEHAH!  
Well hope you like this chappie too LATERZ  
R I guess for gruesomeness in flashback. donno. you tell me. o  
well...LATERZ  
Signing out  
Jade. ENJOY CHAPTER 2  
  
Chapter Two  
My Immortal  
'He sounds serious enough' Pan thought to herself 'but will he still hold  
back.?' She had hoped when he returned he would be stronger. and maybe her  
hoping hadn't been in vain. 'Whatever, if he does hold back. who cares,  
he'll receive no mercy while in a "battle", as he called it, with me.'-  
However she was not allowed to finish her thoughts, due to Bra  
standing in front of them, the only person keeping them from the sparring  
grounds, set up by Vegeta, behind her. But before Pan could say one word,  
Trunks beat her to the punch (no pun intended)  
"Hey bra, look we're getting ready to spar so do you mind.?"  
"Nice to see you too. dear brother." replied Bra, trying to sound offended.  
But Pan was a fast learner.  
"Nice try Bra, but you lack sincerity though." She corrected.  
"Whatever do you mean, Panny, I just missed my brother, what's wrong with  
that?" Bra said, voice loaded with sugar sweetness.  
"She means, she would believe you if you hadn't of literally jumped for joy  
when I left, dipshit." Trunks finished for Pan watching for any movement or  
smile from her, or even any expression other then a frown, but he was  
disappointed when he received neither. Just a smart-assed reprimand  
"And your one to talk aren't you Trunks, I didn't see any tears from you  
missing anyone here, now did I?" she said almost jokingly, but still  
carried a tinge of sadness that Trunks stupidly missed due to his  
aggravated state. And the comment served it's purpose, He now stood, with a  
rather blank expression with Bra just about to fall from her giggling  
convulsion that would have put a hyena to shame. While Pan just looked on,  
stone-faced, but her eyes danced with laughter at the predicament in which  
she had placed her sparring partner. Just about to reply, Trunks was once  
again so rudely interrupted by his father's hand coming across the back of  
his head.  
"BOY, can't you even handle ARGUING with a girl, much less fight one. HAHA"  
Vegeta laughed at his own joke. 'It sometimes scares me how much they act  
like each other, though neither of them would ever admit how much they do,  
uh' Pan almost shuddered at this thought, but refrained 'never again' she  
again remembered the promise she made to herself.  
Flashback  
A battlefield filled with blood and warriors was the only thing she could  
see through her tear-filled eyes as she sat upon the ground clutched  
mindlessly at the now mauled and lifeless figure that had once been her  
youthful, vibrant mother. And her family and friends. now all dead sprawled  
here and there across the horrible sight that had once been her home. All  
except one was alive, now fighting the two shadowy figures that were  
intertwining and lashing back with their earth shattering blows. The 10  
year old knew who the man was, but knew nothing of the other two, all she  
could make out that came from them was their horrible screeches. Not  
mounted from pain, were their cries, but from their excitement of a kill  
and the prospect of more blood spilled at their capable, murdering hands.  
The girl watched in horror as the 3 figures started to get closer till she  
could see them all too clearly. Then. terror and fear struck the girl  
almost completely immobile, save clutching her dead mother's body even  
tighter. Even as she fermented her grip even tighter the two monsters were  
hitting the man, her only savior, again and again and again, till she could  
no longer stand the crunching sound every time they hit him. Finally the  
man fell to the ground with a sickening splat leaving the girl cringing in  
horror at his fate. Had that been all, the little girl could have  
controlled herself a little more. But as she looked on the two monsters  
followed the man to the ground and landed on either side of him. continuing  
to kick him and even go as far as to spit on him. After all that abuse the  
girl was stunned to find the man still alive.barely. He was still  
breathing. and just before it happened. he apologized.  
"'I'm so sorry Panny, I couldn't save them. or you 'cough' please forgive  
me 'cough' please?" the man pleaded with her. And all she could do was nod  
as a single tear traced itself down his battle-ridden cheek.  
"Thank you, please.'cough' I know it doesn't look good, but even with that  
chance. if you live.'cough' remember us? And avenge us, Please Pan?" again  
she nodded as he began coughing up more and more blood, and she began  
crying again. how horrible it must be to die from your own source of life.  
as the tears ransacked her face once more. But yet she refused to believe  
this was the end. he was the most powerful fighter she had ever known. he  
couldn't die. she had believed him to be immortal. 'But dad was supposed to  
be unbeatable too.' she thought as her gaze looked over about 100 feet to  
her right. There her father's body lay.save his arm that the taller of the  
murderers had incinerated while he fought so bravely. But surely not this  
man, the one who now lay before her while she held her mother. Never  
beaten, not him. But even as the thought entered her mind it was crushed  
without mercy or regret. Just as the man was about to say something else,  
his head was pierced through the skull by a taloned foot. She held in an  
outrageous scream at the sight of the man with a blank expression while a  
talon stuck out of his skull, almost splitting it in two. With that face  
staring back at her she couldn't control her outcries anymore. She finally  
let it go.  
"TTTRRUUNNNNNNNKKKSSSSSSS!"  
End Flashback  
"Pan? PAN!" someone shouted, shattering her thoughts.  
"What?" she snapped back.  
"Jeez, don't be mad, god, I was just trying to pull you back into this  
reality." Bra replied trying to justify herself.  
"Ah. sorry, just remembering something."  
"Well, what did you remember, must not have been good, cause you looked  
like you were about to kill somebody." Trunks asked and nervously  
continued, "because that somebody was gonna be me by the look I was  
getting" he finished with a timid laugh. And Pan just played it off.  
"And somehow I remember you saying I could never beat you, much less hurt  
you." She taunted  
"Yeah, and that still stands, Panny!" Trunks teased, forgetting about the  
earlier death look, but instead of getting a smile or even a smirk as he  
had hoped all he got was a distant blank look with sadness stirring in the  
dark purple depths of her eyes.  
"O come on Pan, don't get all sad, then it wouldn't be a fair fight when I  
beat you!"  
"Yea right, keep dreaming. faggot." She shot back, followed by a round of  
laughter, coming from not Bra or Trunks, but Vegeta. Much to say that both  
of the siblings were stunned at their father's actions. And even more so  
when he stopped all the sudden. And as soon as he contained it completely  
and made a coherent statement after Trunks made his weak comeback of "it  
wasn't that funny." which Vegeta was all too happy to answer. "Yes it was  
boy, but I get first fight. privilege of family, you understand, right  
Pan?" He asked in completely unnatural sweetness. Meanwhile, Pan had no  
problem speaking her mind in reply to the taunt.  
"Whatever, that just means you'll get to beat him first. makes no  
difference to me, go ahead Princess Vegeta." she said with the same amount  
of sweetness as a humongous sugar cube. And there went the teasing tone of  
the entire conversation, yup, right out the window it went.  
"HOW DARE YOU, YOU. YOU HALFBREED! HA NOT EVEN THAT. YOU QUARTERBREED!"  
Vegeta pretty much screamed into her yet to change of passiveness to the  
commonly used insult that, not surprisingly, Vegeta always shot in her  
face. Her calmness at his badgering only proved itself with her calm and  
quiet reply.  
"Wow, it had almost been a full 24 hours since you used that insult last. I  
must say, you are improving, which I find extraordinary, and at the same  
time. disturbing, hmm." and that's when Trunks and Bra realized that their  
father was turning every shade of the rainbow trying to contain his temper  
or either delay it till his was fighting. And if that was the case. things  
weren't looking so good for Trunks.  
Just when Vegeta thought he was gonna lose all control of his temper  
there was a tap on his shoulder. He whipped around and was about to cuss  
out whoever it was but decided it wouldn't be a very wise health decision  
when he saw it was his ever loving wife, Bulma.  
"Why the hell didn't you guys tell me Trunks was back?" she asked  
impatiently, tapping her foot while she waited for their answer. finally  
someone did, Bra, rather tactfully one might say, however others.  
"Oops!" was her ever so strategized answer, which, surprisingly, worked. So  
Bulma did what any other mother would do for her son's homecoming, exactly  
what Pan and Vegeta was hoping she wouldn't do. o well whoever said that  
hoping solved anything.  
"So are you hungry, Trunks?" she asked almost innocently.  
"You guessed it" he smiled triumphantly at the crestfallen Vegeta and the  
seemingly indifferent Pan and with one last glance followed his mother  
inside for a meal he was dying to have, and the fact that he didn't have to  
fight the two now. that was a plus. A BIG plus.  
"HEY BOY GET BACK HERE WERE SUPPOSED TO SPAR!" his father yelled after him.  
"But dad I'm hungry" he whined back, but his father wasn't going to be  
swayed by HIM.  
"NONSENSE, your mother will understand." he supplied. but Bulma had other  
plans. And Pan just watch with impatience and deeply hidden amusement  
stirring itself in her black lavender eyes. And it only grew as the scene  
played itself out before her.  
"O no you don't Vegeta, I say he needs to at least eat and have some rest  
before you tear him up again, I mean Jesus Christ he just got back, Give  
him a break." she pleaded, or commanded, one or the other.  
"Whatever woman. coddle how much ever you see fit. now I KNOW it's not my  
fault he's soft."  
"What was that?" asked dangerously filled with sheathed hostility which  
made him think twice about his comment.  
"BAH! Nothing just go ahead and feed the pansy, let him rest all you want.  
but remember boy, after that you and I ARE going to spar, whether you like  
it or not." he said almost threateningly. with that Trunks was continuing  
to get extremely nervous and voiced as much.  
"JEEZ FINE, god what a homecoming, you think I'd killed somebody the way  
I'm getting treated." he said trying to defend himself.  
"Don't forget me." Pan said from the back of the group with an occupied  
look in her eyes, her face, a stone mask, as usual.  
"Course not Panny, I could never forget about you" Trunks said cheerfully  
which got a snort from Vegeta and Pan's eyes becoming edged with sadness,  
or maybe. regret. But only Pan knew what she was thinking, and it was of  
bright blue skies.  
'And I won't ever forget you, or any of you for that matter. it's not gonna  
happen again. I promise.' She thought to herself.  
EW THEY NO FIGHT YET! So tell me what you think. hate/love I don't care  
REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and continue to remember that I AM a noobie so  
please be gentle. I'm a hemophiliac when it comes to flames. EWWWW THE  
DREADED FLAMES. next chapter who will the battle commence between, Vegeta  
and Trunks, or Pan and Trunks, or maybe even Vegeta vs. Pan, WHO  
KNOWS???!!! O THE MADNESS! Ahem. Excuse me next chapter. Chapter Two. WHAT?  
That's all I got so far. anyway SEEYA NEXT CHAPTER R and R one more thing.  
Anonymous aloud now. fixed it YAY! Forgot to change stupid setting. well  
now I hope I get more reviews ( hehehe.  
PS  
And I don't mean rest and relaxation. well unless you read and review at  
the same time ( LATERZ  
Signing Out  
Jade. 


	3. Hidden Rage

Dbz or dbgt no mine wish was but no mine, letter of request sent, no return letter... o wellys here nother chappie ENJOY o by the way THANKS FOR REVIEWING THOSE WHO DID! And of course mucho thanks for reading for those who have patience... unlike me ? 

Chappie three muhahahahaha hidden rage MUAHAHHAHA

BEGIN!

Once they were in the house and they entered the kitchen, father and son duo, took apart the meal Bulma had so lavishly prepared. However, there was no need for the plates she had set, and utensils? Forget utensils. As Vegeta and Trunks dug in, Bulma watched with disgust, and Pan watched with bridled amusement at the horrible display of table manners before her.

"Don't you want any Panny?" Trunks asked through a numerous rice balls, filled mouth spitting stray pieces at Pan and didn't even wait for her to answer, catching his father trying to steal from his plate, big mistake. And with all of them fighting, Bulma, over them not using manners, and Vegeta and Trunks fighting over a steak, they all so innocently missed the look of anger and the overshadowing of darkness cross over Pan's face and the rice that had been spit at her disintegrate into a purple/black flame. And just as quickly as her anger had been kindled, it was gone.

Somewhere above...

"Master?"

"Yes?"

"Did you feel that?"

"Yes, how could I not? And somehow it felt familiar somehow, but I can't remember where I've felt it before..."

"Do you want me to check it out?"

"No, it is gone now, there would be nothing more than a wild goose chase, no, we will wait for it to reveal itself again..."

"As you wish..."

Back at Capsule Corp...

"NO FAIR!" was the shouting heard over the trembling earth.

"You said nothing ABOUT not going super, BOY"

"YA but I thought you might want to keep the training area INTACT!" Trunks countered, hoping for some help from anyone that hadn't gone crazy, unfortunately the only one with a sane wasn't saying a word, just, once again... looking on with amusement at the boy getting his ass handed to him. And as you could guess, this observation wasn't passed over by Vegeta.

"I told your mother you had gotten soft but Jesus, at least TRY a little harder!" Vegeta snarled back with pure malice in his voice. Finally, concern won over amusement, at least with the now entering Bulma, who had been watching on the overseeing platform above the training arena setup.

"You know he's right Vegeta... if you tear up the arena again, I will NOT build a new one." But as usual of course the PRINCE Vegeta wasn't going to listen, just as the words had left her mouth he let off a chi blast big enough to put a whole in the earth... which it would have had it not been for Trunks retaliating strike. But just as soon as they were about to start another all out punching-fest they were abruptly interrupted by every light in the dome going off. A simple explanation was to blame and do we know what happened, if you don't you will just about...now.

"GODDAMNIT WOMAN, TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS BACK ON! NOW!" was the roar heard above the silence, well other than the snickering of every one else, save Vegeta who was too busy ranting like a bull.

"Don't you use that tone with me, Vegeta, I've warned you before, but would you listen to me, NEVER! Now until you learn to respect my training dome, it's just that, MINE!" she continued with the punishment, "no one EXPECT those I allow in here, PERSONALLY, will enter. And don't think that I am not fully prepared for the precautions this will require, got it?" she finished with a huff and stomped off back to the house. This left Trunks and Pan with an irate, madman looking for blood. Fortunately he only found frustration... so the two calm people in the once light filled room quickly exited before he found his mobility again... as I said... smart people.

Inside the house.

"So I'm guessing dad didn't go to those anger management classes mom wanted him to?" Trunks asked jokingly.

"Oh no, he went, it just didn't help, for obvious reasons" Bulma replied with a sneer.

"Well, as fun as this family's reunion has been, I'm out"

"Hmm. If you are gonna go anyway make sure you go with him Pan, things might not be of beneficial environment for a while... seeing as Vegeta has taken it upon himself to throw a tantrum"

"Don't mind if I do..." Pan cringed when she heard glass shattering somewhere outside. But Bulma just smiled.

"No worries, that was just my security system taking effect." She explained as she laughed evilly.

"Ehehehe... uh mom... were gonna go now, k?" Trunks asked nervously, but didn't wait for an answer, seeing as she was absorbed in her evil laughter, he and Pan thought it best to leave her be...

Back at son's place...

"Welcome home Trunks!" Videl greeted trunks as he came through their front door with pan in tow.

"Thanks miss V. its good to be back... really..." he said uneasily.

"Well don't sound too excited" Videl answered with a laugh, then she looked to pan questioningly. Which, of course, Pan had no problem explaining.

"He's mad cause as soon as he got home he got his ass beat by Vegeta..."

"Gee, thanks bunches Panny!" he said sarcastically meanwhile trying, and I repeat TRYING to give her a mean noogie (yes it's a word, MY WORD HEHEHE...hehe) As she slipped passed Trunks she took to flower pot resting elaborately on to coffee table and preceded to hit him over the head with it (mean ain't she)

"HEY, THAT HURT!" he yelled it protest rubbing the now growing lump on his skull.

"O and I thought it was supposed to tickle" she shot back, "that's what you getting for messing with me!" she finished with a satisfying smirk.

'Well at least she did something besides just look passive, evil if it did almost cost me consciousness' he thought to himself as he smiled.  
When he smiled pan was thrown back in her mind to that horrible time when hope was lost... -------------------------------Flashback begin-------------------------------------

That's what expression he died with... a smile, a smile to raise her courage.

'Why' she thought ' why us? what the hell did we do to deserve all this suffering' she questioned them in her mind 'WHY, GONE, ALL GONE!' she finally realized to herself what had caused this... absolutely nothing. Soon fear and anguish was taken over by an even stronger emotion Pan had ever experienced, hate. Sure she had said "I hate you" before to different people, but, o no, this ran deeper, much deeper. It ran from her head, through her heart and soul, down to her toes. This was pure, merciless, unrelenting, hate. And just as she realized this, something snapped. Maybe it was seeing all her family and friends, lying cold and motionless across the dry earth. Or maybe it was the murderers taunting who were drawn by the scream of one of their victim's name.

"What's the matter, little girl? Lose your dolly? Or just your entire family... awe... sister I think we hurt her feelings" the shorter one sneered through a snake-like head as the taller one, apparently, chuckled mirthfully at her sister's cruelties. But was stopped abruptly by a commanding voice.

"Shut up" was the quiet command from the seemingly defeated girl.

"What was that little girl?" she asked the smaller figure who was clutching a mauled figure on the grounded, the girl was still staring at the ground, her eyes covered with her long, onyx hair.

"I think she just told us to shut up, is that right, Panny?" she taunted coldly to the girl. With the name Pan shuddered, but not in fear, with barely concealed anger.

"Awe, are you scared, Panny?" the older one now spoke. Who actually almost regretted what she said because of the girl's reaction.

"I said SHUT UP you stupid BITCH!" Pan screamed as she was surrounded by waves of purple fire...

--------------------------------Flashback End---------------------------------------

"Pan, PAN, WAKE-UP!" someone screamed in her ear.

"Huh...?" pan looked around confused... it was morning and she was in bed, in her pajamas.

"Pan its 10:30 you need to get ready to go." Gohan told her as he tried to wake her up.

"Go where?" she asked, half asleep.

"With Marron, Bra, Trunks, and the rest of the family, don't you remember? We're going to the fair that just opened next to Vegeta's house, come ON hurry up were gonna' be late!" Videl finished for him as she went past her daughter's bedroom door.

"fine, fine I'm up!" she retorted.

"K were leaving in five minutes!" Gohan informed her. 'God' Pan thought to herself, 'can they be anymore aggravating in the morning!' bitterly, she flung the covers and got dressed. Then headed down to where her father and mother stood standing, they had their backs to her looking out the open front door. They were like statues not either one moved an inch. Then they fell to the floor with blood pouring from their seemingly intact bodies... pan looked closer and saw that they had been impaled, it seemed so familiar, the sight before pan's wide eyes. She tried to see if they were alive... but... so much. Blood, seemingly rivers of the only thing that kept earth's kind alive, their life force taken without consent. Unacceptable.  
Pan felt a comfortable and now familiar anger building inside her, her escape. Her savior.  
Her fist clenched to white as she tried to sense... something, anything, that could tell her what had happened... but she already knew, for sure when she saw the bite marks.  
Now the anger was seeping from her mind, rage was vibrating her very being... yes this was what would give her her edge, pure, untainted hate... like before. Her head snapped up at the realization... this was just as before... the front door, the blood, the bite marks.  
She was brought back to the present when her father stirred and even more so when every one of the z-fighters suddenly appeared in the living room next to the front door. Without a word, Goku walked over to the now struggling Gohan and gave him a sensu bean. It was too late... for Videl... no one moved as pan scooped up her once bubbly cheery mother and held her with such a grip Goku himself could not have taken her from pan... or would have even tried. With the look of murder pan was now sported. So they preceded to walk outside to what had cause such a pointless death, with Gohan now on his feet... no time to mourn, never enough time to mourn, pan thought angrily. But somewhere in the back of her mind... something wasn't the same... something was different about this time... besides her being older... everything had gone the same, except. Except, what a powerful word in this case... Gohan had not received a sensu bean, but he had fought on, until the z-fighters got there, a couple minutes later.  
Pan placed her mother on the floor softly, trying not to ruin her anymore than she had been. As she started to walk to the door, she hesitated, for the first time in a long while, afraid of what she would see, what would happen. She continued, though with a growing mixture of fear, knowing, and hate. As she stood now at the threshold of the door, she felt something, like a flicker of pain, but she saw nothing, not even as the pain now grew and a ball of light flung her against the back of the living room into the wall. But even as she lie there trying to figure out what had happened, the answer was already forming in her mind, she had felt that energy before... but it couldn't be... When she saw a shadow pass through the door, and another painful ball of light came, flung at her as she moved with speed unknown even to her. As she found her bearings she looked up and saw what she had dreaded since she was ten, the hydra sisters seemingly unharmed by time. They floated there in HER house, laughing hysterically.  
"Thought you wouldn't see us again, did you, silly little girllll...!" the older one sneered. As she came at Pan, she dodged the older's fangs but the other came behind her and bit her with a vice grip on her neck. All pan could do was... "GET OFFA MEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ew dontcha just hate cliffys... me too and since so many authors have done it to me, no hard feelings, now ill doing it to yall, but DAMN that took a long time didn't it? Let me explain it's a simple math problem No internetno disks to transfer to computer with NO CHAPPIES sorries and apologies to reviewers and readers, and in reply to very good question... yes I did lose my big ass computer.. in storage...ehheheheh... anywho hope to have a new chappie up soon and hope yall enjoy this one JadeFighter-(crosses fingers)

I don't know why this chapter didn't show up on my browser… im not sure if its just me… so im posting it again.

Well bye bye

Signing out LATERZZ JadeFighter...


End file.
